Remix
by FANOFSM
Summary: Edward con complejo de inferioridad, Bella una chica normal. La pareja perfecta, el va que no te convengo, y ella va con que no me importa, drama, romance, mas muchas canciones y una historia de amor como cualquiera.    Lemon  Todo eso, en un One - Shot/


**No me pertenece nada. Solo la historia.**

**LEER ESTO**

**Aclaraciones: el Fic tiene partes de canciones dentro de los dialogos, asi que para reconocerlos: **_(numero)...(numero)_ **Como se habran dado cuenta, esta en cursiva y el numero indicara como se llama la canción que se les dara al final de la canción. El primer (numero) es cuando empieza la cancion, y el segundo (numero) es cuando termina la parte de esa canción. Hay otras partes donde las palabras estan en cursiva, pero no son canciones si no estan entre los mismo números. Ejemplo: **_Lalalala _**Eso, no es parte de la cancion porque no va entre ****numeros.**

**o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o****..-..o**

**Remix**

**20 de Septiembre de 2010**

- No, no lo estas diciendo enserio – decía Bella con la voz quebrada… - ¡Estas mintiendo!

- Si, lo estoy diciendo enserio. Esto se terminó, es lo mejor para los dos, no soy bueno para ti – respondí

- ¡No me vengas con esa mentira!, Que no te convengo, que no soy bueno para ti… - estábamos en la cocina, y era una mesa lo que nos separaba. Se acerco a mi y me tomo el rostros con sus dos manitas…

- No me importa – susurró con lagrimas en los ojos - sí, eres bueno para mí, eres el mejor hom… - solté sus manos con brusquedad…

- ¡No me digas que soy el mejor hombre que has conocido!, Porque no lo soy…

- ¡Deja de usar eso como escusa!, Porque si eres bueno para mí, entre los miles y millones de hombres que conozco, eres el mejor para mi, entiéndelo. Así que deja de usarlo como escusa para poder terminar conmigo, dime la verdad, si no me amas, solo dímelo… - lagrimas estaban a punto de caer sobre sus mejillas, pero ella se los tragaba, no puedo creer que piense eso…

- Bella, Bella, Bella… - acaricie su mejilla – no es eso, yo te amo y tu lo sabes – susurré…

- No, no lo se… - agachó su mirada y me dio la espalda…

_- (1)Ayer me preguntaste algo que pensé que sabías_ – dije, me di la vuelta quedando frente a ella… - _Así que te dije con una sonrisa, es todo acerca de ti… y que iba a cumplir todos tus deseos si me lo pides…(1) _¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí…

- Bueno, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo darte nada, no te convengo… -

- ¿Por qué? Dame una muy buena puta razón por la que no me convienes, porque eso de que no me convienes, es solo una escusa para no lastimarme, no importa lo que hayas dicho ayer, porque con una palabra tuya de ahora lo cambia todo…

_- (2)Porque no sé cómo hacer dinero…_

- Pero… - puse mi dedo sobre su boca para que me dejara hablar…

_- Tengo deudas que estoy tratando de pagar… No puedo comprarte cosas bonitas, como grandes anillos con diamante…_

_- Eso no me importa _– me interrumpió, hice caso omiso a lo que dijo y seguí

_- No puedo darte la casa que has estado soñando… _

- Tu eres mi hogar – interrumpió de nuevo…

_- Si pudiera, lo construiría solo… Estaría todo el día haya afuera martillando, y hacer un hogar para los dos… _

- Y… - intentó interrumpir pero no la dejé

- Lo único bueno que podría hacer, _Te escribiría una canción, así es como sabrás que mi amor sigue fuerte, Te escribiría una canción, y sabrás con la canción que no puedo vivir sin ti…(2)_

- Y eso es lo único que quiero de ti, es tu amor ¿Sabías? – Me abrazó y enterró su rostro en mi hombro…

- No entiendes Bella…

- Lo único que no entiendes tú, hombre idiota – tengo que reconocer que al decirme hombre idiota ofendió un poco mi ego… levanto su vista y me sonrió, no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta y devolverle el abrazo – es que lo único que quiero de ti, es tu amor… Lo demás no importa…

- Me tendré que ir a California a estudiar, y tu te irás a Nueva York, que está casi al otro lado del país.

- Creo en el amor a larga distancia, ¿Tu no?

- No… Pero creo en nuestro amor…

- Entonces nada más importa – se puso de puntilla y me besó tímidamente – No vuelvas a hacer eso – susurró sobre mis labios

- ¿Hacer qué?

- El intentar terminar conmigo, porque supuestamente no te convengo…

- Pero…

- Solo hay una razón por la que podrás terminar conmigo, y esa es porque ya no me ames o no quieras estar conmigo. Lo otro esta demás…

- Tú sabes que te amo, siempre lo haré… - tome su rostro entre mis manos y la besé.

Comencé a profundizar el beso, ella entreabrió la boca y yo acaricie su labio superior con mi lengua. Pasó sus manos por mi pecho y los subió hasta mi cuello, mientras las mías bajaban por sus costados y envolver su espalda. Nos seguimos besando como desesperados. Bajé mis manos y apreté su firme trasero ganándome un pequeño jadeo…

- Conoces muy bien mis puntos débiles – susurró separándose de mí para buscar respiración. Mientras ella se recuperaba, yo me apoderaba de su cuello, lamía, chupaba, y mordisqueaba. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, se separo y volvió a besarme. Pase mis manos de nuevo por su trasero y bajé un poco hasta sus muslo, y como si leyera la mente, dio un brinco y enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, todo eso sin dejar de besarnos.

- Oh Señor… - murmuro cuando sintió mi erección, yo estaba hecho un loco, y no podía aguantarme más, mi instinto salvaje me decía que le quitara las bragas ahora mismo, y tomarla allí en el piso rudo, salvaje, fuerte, pero no lo hice, eso puede esperar. La apoyé en la mesa de la cocina y seguí besándola. Sus piernas me apretaron contra ella, acercando más su cadera a la mía. Podía sentirla muy, pero muy caliente.

- No sabes lo que provocas en mi Bella, no tienes ni la más mínima idea.

- Besa y calla - murmuro acercándome a ella para besarme

Y como ordeno seguí con lo mío. Podía imaginarme con ella, allí en la mesa de la cocina, mientras ella se retuerce de placer yo la penetro fuerte, pero quería estar en un lugar mas cómodo. Me separé de ella ganándome un gruñido. No pude evitar reir.

- ¿Cual es tu problema ahora? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido

- Parece que estamos impacientes - dije con una sonrisa burlona

- No me jodas, pendejo - se bajo de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados en un intento de parecer enojada, pero su sonrisa la delataba.

- La pendeja eres tu - La llevé como saco de papa y subí las escaleras camino a su cuarto

- Claro, la pendeja soy yo - dijo derrotada, porque ella ya sabía que, al ser llevada como saco de papa, no había forma de bajarse - Idiota - murmuró riendose

- Escuche eso - dije haciéndome el ofendido. Llegamos a su habitación y la tumbe en su cama. Me quede parado observándola, se veía extremadamente sexy en esa posición, apoyada sobre sus codos, con las rodillas medias flexionadas y entreabieras, la falda subida hasta mitad del muslo, cabello desordenado y los labios rojos e hinchados por haberme comido la boca.

- ¿Y, qué esperas? - soltó con el ceño fruncido

- Tienes razón, no quiero hacerte esperar - para fastidiarla un rato, me tumbe a su lado y la abracé cerrando los ojos - dulces sueños Bella

- Me estas jodiendo ¿Verdad? - dijo, no pude evitar entreabrir un poco los ojos, y podía ver la cada de indignación, era todo un poema

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunte haciéndome el idiota

- ¿Me vas a hacer las cosas difíciles? - respondió con otra pregunta

- ¿Cuál es la defición de dificil? - pregunte fastidiándola un poco mas.

- Tomaré eso como un sí, bueno, entonces tendremos que hacerlo a mi manera - y antes de que pudiera preguntar como era a su manera, ella ya estaba sobre mi regazo frotándose con mi erección. Lo sé, esta Bella no es tan inocente como parece, y me encanta su camuflaje - ¿Por qué te gusta fastidiarme? - pregunto mientras se desabotonaba lentamente la blusa y seguía frotándose en mi.

Tragué saliva, en verdad no tenía idea de la respuesta, se me estaba haciendo difícil pensar, ahora que esta desnudandose. - Porque...

- Responde Edward- presionó mientras se restregaba mas, y se quito por completo su blusa, dejando al descubierto su sostén

- Por que te vez sexy fastidiada - pase mis manos por sus muslos, subiendo mas su falda - Porque eres hermosa, y porque no sabes cuanto me encanta esa actitud tuya - dije, y rápidamente la hice girar, aprisionándola.

- Agh, solo porque tienes mas fuerza que yo - murmuro picada - no se vale

- Besa y calla - dije repitiendo sus palabras, y ella obedeciendo me beso. Me separe de ella para quitarle la falda y los zapatos, dejándola solo en ropa interior. Me quede embobado observandola

- Deja de mirarme, me da vergüenza - murmuro sonrojada, me acerque a ella con una sonrisa

- No hay nada del que tienes que avergonzarte, eres hermosa. - Pasé mis manos por su espalda y desabroche su sostén, dejando ver sus senos - Perfecta

Sin hacerla esperar, las tome entre mis manos y despacito los entruje entre mis manos. Bella lanzó un gemido y arqueó su espalda.

- Tie - Tienes mucha ropa - dijo con dificultad. Y rápidamente me desnudo, quedando solo en ropa interior, se sonrojo fuertemente cuando vio mi erección, y se quedo observándolo por un rato. Solté una risíta. Bien hecho amigo, pensé internamente, mi ego se elevo como nunca.

Me acerqué a ella y la abrace por la cintura, podía sentir sus pezones erectos contra mi pecho, era genial.

- Así que tu puedes mirar y yo no puedo - murmuré sonriendo, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazó fuertemente asintiendo con la cabeza. Reí - Eres hermosa - y la besé.

Me ocupé de sus pechos, comencé a lamer, y a dar pequeños mordiscos a sus pezones. Seguí bajando y deje un camino de besos por su estomago plano, su ombligo. Decidi que queria jugar un poco por ella, con mis dedos de pianista, toque su cuello y fui bajando, pase por entre medio de sus pechos, llegando a su estomago y luego pase su ombligo, bajando peligrosamente cerca de su vagina, y luego volvi a subir, y bajar peligrosamente cerca, y así, ella estaba impaciente y lo podia sentir. Bufó de impaciencia y reí, lentamente le quite las bragas, podía sentir el olor que emanaba. Levante su pie derecho, y comencé a dejar pequeños besos desde su tobillo hasta el muslo interno. La sentí tensarse. Finalmente di un pequeño beso entre los pliegues y ella dio un pequeño chillido. Mi pequeño amigo también estaba impaciente, pero mi boca quería probar de eso primero. Sus labios estaban brillantes de lo húmedo que estaban. Lamí la parte externa, limpiando todo rastro de jugo. Con la ayuda de mi mano, abrí los pliegues y sople. Ella gimió, estaba muy impaciente, sonreí como un idiota. Después de tanta tortura, le di una lamida desde abajo hacia arriba, adentre mi lengua en su vagina y comencé a chupar.

- OhporDios, Edward - gimió fuerte - me estas matando - comenzó a retorcerse y a arquear la espalda. Comencé a chupar mas fuerte, y la penetraba con mi lengua. Me arrodille entre sus piernas y metí mis dedos, comencé a bombear y con mi otra mano apreté su clitoris. Ella gemía, su cara se contorsionaba, su espalda se arqueaba, apretó sus puños sobre la sabana y gritaba, fuertemente, gritaba. Podía sentirla tensarse sobre mis dedos... - Estoy cerca... - murmuró

- Entonces vente

- No... - dijo apoyandose sobre sus codos, saque mis dedos de su centro - Quiero llegar, pero con eso - dijo apuntando mi pene, tenía una sonrisa pícara y con sus pequeñas manos, bajo mis boxer dejando expuesto mi animal. Se relamio los labios, saco el condón que había en la mesita de noche, y me lo puso, mirandolo por un tiempo...

- ¿Te gusta lo que vez? - pregunté - Puedes sacarle una foto si quieres, no va a durar para siempre - dije, aunque si tengo a bella desnuda, puede que si... Me puse sobre ella, que involuntariamente abrió sus piernas. - Te voy a hacer el amor como nunca antes lo había hecho - susurré, y antes de que le diera tiempo para que reaccione, la penetre. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y enterró sus uñas en mi espalda mientras gemía.

- Te creo - dijo con dificultad

- Te hare - embestida - llegar - embestida - como nunca - embestida - como nunca antes - susurré en su oído, mientras ella jadeaba.

- Te - embestida - Te creo

Su rostro estaba contorsionado, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello, podía ver sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados sintiendo mas el placer. Sus manos estaban en mi espalda, y las mias estaban sobre la cama impulsandome para embestirla con mas fuerza.

Todo estaba en silencio, excepto por el sonido de la cama moviendose, y golpeando la pared, los jadeos de Bella y míos, y el sonido de nuestro cuerpos chocando.

Levantó la cabeza, y tenía una mirada intensa, su boca formaba una perfecta "o" mientras gemía, esa imagen de Bella era demasiado excitante. Ella puso su mano sobre mi cuello, y me acercó para que la besara, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente, mientras yo seguía embistiéndola, la sentí tensarse, y acelere mis movimientos, comencé a embestirla mas rápido y con mas fuerza, ganandome gemidos de parte de Bella

- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, Edward... - Murmuraba con cada embestida, una de mis manos se fue a su seno y comencé a estrujar con fuerza mientras la besaba - Mh, Mh, Mh, Mh, Mh... - gemía contra mis labios y con un último movimiento, metiendo la mano entre nosotros, logre pellizcar su clítoris haciéndola llegar fuertemente - ¡Edward! - Sus paredes vaginales apretaron mi pene haciendo que yo también llegara.

Recosté mi cabeza entre su cuello, mientras recobraba la respiración, le di pequeños besitos en el cuello hasta llegar a la mandibula, di un pequeño mordisco a la pera y luego me centre en su boca, que comencé a besar.

- Te amo - murmure y me salí de ella recostandome a su lado.

- Yo también - dijo acurrucandose sobre mi cuello por un rato.

Sus padres ese día estaban de viaje, así que no había nadie en la casa. Yo estaba en su pequeña camita abrazándola, ella con su rostro en mi cuello, podía sentir su sonrisa.

- ¿Se quede saber por qué sonríes tanto? – Levanto su rostro y me miró, estaba con los ojos llorosos pero sonreía… - ¿Qué te pasa?...

- Estoy feliz, es solo que… - se quedó en silencio un segundo y ya no pudo resistir mas, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y comenzó a sollozar, puedo asegurar que no era de felicidad. Ya tenía una idea de la razón por la que lloraba, me temía que esto iba a pasar…

_- (3)Por favor no llores – _susurré limpiando sus lágrimas – _Sabes que me iré esta noche– _enterró su rostro en mi cuello de nuevo y sollozó mas fuerte…

- Sí, lo sé, por eso… - su voz se quebró de nuevo

_- Antes de que lo haga, quiero que sepas que siempre habrá una luz… _siempre seré tu luz, estaré a tu lado, aunque esté lejos, estaré aquí – con mi dedo índice apunte su pecho donde estaba su corazón – contigo… _Y si la luna tuvo que huir, y ninguna estrella quería brillar, no gastes es sol en un día soleado…(3)_

Comenzó a reír de la nada, dejando todo rastro de tristeza atrás.

- ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

- Lo lamento, pero eres muy metafórico y no entiendo nada – rió de nuevo… - pero cualquier cosa que estés diciendo, es hermoso.

- Sí, bueno estaba hablando de tu vecina… - bromeé, frunció el ceño e hizo un hermoso puchero

- ¿Quieres decir que mi vecina es hermosa?

- ¡Hey!, No pongas palabras en mi boca… ¿Quieres decir que según tu yo dije en mis metáforas que no entendiste y que iban dedicados a ti, interpretaste malamente que iban para tu vecina y que según mis metáforas, yo dije que tu vecina era hermosa?

- Dejé de escucharte cuando dijiste ¡Hey! – dijo sonriendo y fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño y hacer el puchero… - No sabes cuánto te amo – dijo riendo y dándome un casto beso en los labios…

- Así que esta es tu solución, decir que me amas y darme un beso, después de haber confesado que me ignoras constantemente…

- ¿Funciona?

- No sé, no lo recuerdo, tendrás que intentarlo de nuevo

- Te amo Edward – y me beso de nuevo

- No me convence…

- Te amo Edward – beso

- No lo sé…

- Eres un idiota Edward – beso

- No lo… ¡Hey! – no me había dado cuenta que me había llamado idiota – Segunda vez que me llamas idiota en el día, no sé si podre soportarlo…

- Eres mi idiota – dijo y beso – y por eso te amo Edward, te amo, te amo…

- Creo que me terminaste convenciendo, pero aún sigo ofendido – dije y me puse sobre ella para besarla, e ir por la segunda ronda.

O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O

- Entonces… Nos vemos – dijo despidiéndome en la puerta…

- Sip… Nos veremos…_(4) Cierra tus ojos –_ ella hizo caso, me acerqué _y la besé – Te extrañaré mañana…_

- Yo ya te extraño – dijo aguantándose las lagrimas

_- Recuerda que siempre te seré fiel _ - ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa - ¿No me crees? – se encogió de hombro de nuevo – Bella…

- Ya sé, confío en ti, solo quería fastidiarte – dijo sonriéndome, negué con la cabeza sonriendo estúpidamente

- Y _cuando esté allá, te escribiré todos los días, y te mandare todo mi amor…(4) – _la abracé para despedirme por enésima vez

- Tramposo – susurró contra mi cuello

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte haciéndome el inocente, creí que no lo había notado…

- Sabes muy bien por qué…

- No, no lo sé…

- Me estabas diciendo las mismas, exactamente mismas frases de _All my loving, de Los Beatles_, sé más original por favor – bromeó

- No puedo… Tu nublas mi creatividad – dije

- Cúlpame a mi ahora porque tú no eres original, bonita la cosa…

- Te amo – la callé

- Ahora intenta pedirme perdón con un Te amo, que bonita la cosa…

- Solo cállate Bella – dije dulcemente - ¿Siempre tendrás que salirte con la tuya? – Ella asintió y yo solo pude reír y negar con la cabeza – Que linda que eres – y la besé tiernamente.

- Te amo mucho Bella, te escribiré todos los días, te llamare y todo… Nos veremos en Navidad, Año nuevo, En el día de san Valentín, etc, etc. Para Navidad tu vendrás a California y me quedare hasta año nuevo, luego para el día de San Valentín yo ire, y asi etc, etc.

- Yo también lo haré – Me besó por última vez… - Te amo mucho, te voy a extrañar… Más te vale escribirme todos los días - amenazó

**20 de Noviembre de 2010**

- Hola Amor – dijo Bella a través de la WebCam, un mes había pasado desde que llegue a California, era muy bonito el lugar y las personas eran agradables, pero era muy diferente sin Bella - ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola amor, bien aquí estoy… en California, _(5) Oye mi Bella, ¿Cómo es haya en Nueva York?_

- Es bonito, hay una placita en frente de mi departamento llena de luces que se llama Time Square, es genial, siempre suelo ir allí y me pongo a escuchar música, a pensar, pero sería más bonito si estuvieras tu conmigo en esa plaza…

- ¿Y en quién piensas? – pregunte curioso…

- Yo nunca dije que pensaba en alguien – respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara…

- Bueno… entonces, ¿En qué piensas?

- En ti – respondió tiernamente y no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

_- Estoy a miles de millas de ti, pero te vez hermosa esta noche – _dije, por lo menos la tecnología me permitía verla, aunque sea mejor en persona, - algo era algo. – _Time Square no puede brillar tanto como tu – _Pude notar que se sonrojó

- Solo alardeas, ni si quiera conoces Time Square…

_- Juro que es verdad… _

- Te creeré…

_- Oye mi Bella, no te preocupes por la distancia, estaré inmediatamente allí si te sientes sola…_

- No me siento sola, pero no me haría mal un poco de tu compañía – dijo sonriendo…

_- Entonces cierra tus ojos _– cerró sus ojos _– escucha mi voz que es mi disfraz, estoy a tu lado_… - Sonrió

_- Miles de Millas parecen bastante lejos, pero hay aviones, trenes y autos, caminaré hasta ti si no hay otra manera…_

- También hay barcos y bicicletas, puedes nadar, volar… - dijo y no pude evitar rodar los ojos, otra vez.

_- Nuestros amigos se pueden burlar de nosotros, y solo reiremos porque sabemos que ninguno de ellos se sentirán así…_

- Nadie sentirá lo que yo siento por ti…

- Entonces _Mi Bella, pórtate bien y trata de no extrañarme…_

- Imposible Edward… No puedo portarme bien – dijo sonriendo, y yo rodé los ojos de nuevo

_- Un año más y terminarás la escuela…(5)_

- No, son medio año, con sesenta meses… - interrumpió de nuevo

- Bella… Eres un dolor de cabezas, pero no sabes cuánto te amo… - Sonrío

- Yo también te amo…

**10 de Diciembre 2010**

**BPOV**

- Pero... ¿Como pasó?

- No sé - dije sollozando, todavía no podía digerir esto, Tanya, pasó su mano por mi espalda para tranquilizarme

- No logro entenderlo, se veían tan bien juntos, el te ama mucho, se veía super enamorado...

- Yo menos, pero, como tu dijiste, se _veía_ enamorado, con el tiempo las cosas cambian. Debió de conocer a otra chica, o no aguantó la distancia, y me olvido, no sé, la cosa es que ya no me quiere...

- Tranquila - dijo abrazándome - Debe ser un malentendido

- No - dije negando con la cabeza - eso hubiera querido yo, pero lo dejó claro al terminar conmigo, y lo peor es que lo hizo por teléfono. Dijo que se acabo, que ya no sentía nada por mí, yo le pregunte si era porque supuestamente el no me convenia y toda esa mierda del que siempre dice, y me dijo que no, que ya no sentía lo mismo por mi, y que lamentaba haber hecho que esta relacion durara tanto.

- Amiga - dijo con pena en su voz - Llora, te hace bien, yo estare contigo - susurro...

- No, no quiero - murmure intentando tragar el nudo en la garganta que tenía, dolía, dolía mucho - No quiero llorar, no se que me pasa, que de repente me pongo a llorar por todo, _(6) No soy de las que tienen el corazon roto, no soy de las que se enojan y lloran, porque nunca dejo mi corazón abierto, Nunca me duele decir adiós... _ - Me salió una lágrima involuntariamente - Pero llegó el, y es inexplicable, me cambió. _No tomaba enserio las relaciones, nunca me fue todo eso del "amor", Esta vez fue diferente, siento que fui solo la victima, me corto como un cuchillo cuando salio de mi vida, Ahora estoy en estas condiciones y tengo todas los sintomas de una chica con el corazon roto (6)._

Sin poder evitarlo, llore, llore mucho, definitivamente no quería ser de las chicas con el corazón roto, no quería ser de las chicas que entraban en estado de depresión por que acabaron con su novio, pero no sé, esto es diferente, realmente siento que es como el amor de mi vida, pero no lo sé todavía, me queda una vida por delante y no lo botaré. Pero eso no me impidió llorar por horas, hasta que finalmente, Tanya ya no podia quedarse mas tarde y se tuvo que ir. Mis padres estaban todo el día trabajando, y no los ví en todo el día.

Era medianoche, y ya había dejado de llorar, pero todavía seguía deprimida. La culpa no lo tenía nadie, de eso estaba segura. No siento rencor por él, solo estoy agradecida de por lo menos haber estado 1 años con él. Pero, no lo sé, igual me duele. Siempre fui una chica positiva, pero era muy cerrada con mis sentimientos, era muy fría, creía en el amor y todo eso, pero no creía que me iba a llegar a mi. _(7) Yo pensaba que el amor estaba solo en los cuentos de hadas, o que estaba hecho para alguien mas, no para mi pero cuando vi su rostro, comencé a creer que todo eso era real(7)_

Tenía que ser una chica fuerte, no me iba a pasar todo el resto de mi vida lamentando un amor que ya no me corresponde, no voy a obligarlo a que me ame, no iba a dejar que un hombre arruine mi vida. Lo único que no le voy a perdonar, 1: Es que me haya engañado y no haya tenido los huevos para contarmelo 2: Su estupida idea de que no le convengo y esa mierda.

O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O..-..O

**20 de Diciembre de 2010**

Se estaba acercando las navidades, y estaba mas deprimida que nunca. Mire mi mesita de noche donde estaban los boletos para ir a California, y mire mi calendario, que tenía tachados los días que faltaban para verlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ellos? No estaba dispuesta a botarlos, había estado tan ansiosa de ir, nunca había conocido California, no iba a desperdiciar dinero. ¿Qué podía hacer?... A demonios, Voy a ir como sea. Si, voy a ir, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no iría? Porque esta Edward en California, ¡Ja! Eso no me va a impedir ir, California no es un lugar pequeño, ¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de que me lo tope? 0... bueno 50%, pero ¿Qué importa?. Yo iré a divertirme sola, a pensar a relajarme, no voy a estar deprimida por haber terminado con mi novio, quizá el amor de mi vida, y que no vuelva a encontrar a otro como el... Bravo, que motivador mi pensamiento.

Aunque no estoy segura si mis padres me dejen ir, solo tengo 17 años y estar allí sola, al otro lado del país por 4 días, no se si es muy seguro. No lo sé. Agh, no importa, voy a ir igual, tengo mis ahorros, puedo alquilar un hotel cerca de la civilización, así podre estar mas segura.

**24 de Diciembre de 2010**

Hoy era el día, ya había despegado y ya no estaba dentro del territorio de Nueva York, estaba en camino directo a California. ¿Cómo logre viajar sola siendo menor de edad? No lo sé, mis padres al principio dijeron no rotundamente, tenia 17 años y ellos ya sabían que había terminado con Edward, pero mi mama, que me extrañó, fue la que cedio y me dejó viajar. Me puse los audífonos y me recoste en mi asiento, tenia para rato todavía, asi que una pequeña siestita no me haría mal.

Ya habíamos aterrizado hace media hora y ahora estaba buscando mi equipaje. Iba caminando con mi maleta cuando me di cuenta que un hombre muy parecido a Edward estaba a unos metros de mi. Esperen, ese hombre no es muy parecido a él, ese hombre _es_ Edward. ¿Qué mierda esta haciendo aquí? Estaba dando vueltas, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, ¿Será a mi? No lo creo, no había posibilidad de que el supiera que yo había venido... Pero... No seas tonta Bella, pensé, ¿Por qué habría venido si el mismo corto conmigo? No lo se, solo se que buscaba a alguien. Me puse nerviosa cuando su mirada se poso en mí, y comenzó a acercarce. Oh Dios, Oh Dios, ¿Qué hago? Quizá no me vio a mi, si no que era otra persona. Levanto una mano como si estuviera saludándome, comenzó a correr y yo no sabía que hacer, no sabía si correr en su dirección o si quedarme parada, o esconderme. De la nada se detuvo en seco con los brazos abiertos, y una chica paso al lado mío, y corrió en dirección a Edward. Se abrazaron y él comenzó a dar giros con ella en el aire.

Esto si que no me lo esperaba, no podía creerlo. Ésta imagen era la que rompía mi corazón. Quería encontrar un poquito de paz en California, y a la media hora de haber llegado, fue mi propio infierno. Claro que quién sería lo suficientemente idiota para venir al lugar en el que se encontraba tu ex novio.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos - Decía el

- ¡Si! - Exclamo ella con una voz muy conocida, muy pero muy conocida - Tanto tiempo - dijo ella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella me daba la espalda, y podía ver su largo y liso pelo anaranjado. Ella era muy, pero muy conocida. Podría hasta llamarla amiga, pero era solo un podría, por que no era mi amiga.

- ¿Como estas Tanya? - dijo el soltándola.

Era Tanya, tampoco podía creerlo.

Tenía tantas preguntas, ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Por qué estaba con Edward? ¿Que hace Edward aquí? y podía seguir y seguir. Yo sabía que ellos se conocían, Tanya estaba en nuestra escuela, hace cuatro años, y luego se mudo a Nueva York. Eran amigos, pero no sabía que eran _tan_ cercanos.  
¿Cómo paso todo ésto? No lo sé.

El escozor llego a mis ojos, tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de patearles los putos traseros que tenían, pero no, no lo iba a hacer. Era una niña grande y madura, no iba a hacer una escenita. Además, ¿Qué derecho tenia yo de reclamarles? Edward ya no era mi novio, y Tanya, por mas que me duela, sigue siendo mi amiga. Aunque me moleste que estén juntos, y tan rápido, no tengo nada que reclamarles. No podía odiarlos solo porque se amen y quieran estar juntos, pero ahora a que me lo hayan ocultado, que Edward me dejó por teléfono y que Tanya haya actuado como una amiga cínica al consolarme es otra cosa. Pero como dije antes, soy una niña grande y vine aquí con un solo objetivo: Divertirme. Aunque por ahora, me voy a conformar con conseguirme un departamento y echarme a llorar como una niña, viendo una película de amor mientras como helado.

!Wow! Esto sí que es divertido, tenía planeado qué hacer para mi día uno en California. Comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a la que estaban ellos, con el corazón hecha una puño, esperando a llegar pronto a un lugar con cama y televisor, y poder descargarme.

- Bella - gritaron mi nombre, era Tanya

Y se atrevían a hablarme ¬¬. Hice como que no los escuche.

Corre Bella, _Corre por tu vida._

**EPOV**

Estaba en el aeropuerto de California buscando a Tanya. Y, cómo no reconocerla con su pelo anaranjado, que se puede ver en kilómetros. Vi que se dio la vuelta y me reconoció. Levante la mano para saludarla y comencé a correr en su dirección.

Ésto parece realmente de películas, Tanya venía corriendo hacia mi con una sonrisa en su rostro, pare en seco y ella se me lanzó, tan típico de ella.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos - Murmure dandola vueltas en el aire.

- Sí - respondió - Tanto tiempo

- ¿Cómo has estado Tanya? - pregunte separándome de ella.

- Bien - contestó, y sin esperarmelo, de verdad que no me lo esperaba, ella me sonrió, puso la mano en mi mejilla para acariciarla, y luego...

¡Bang! ¡Me cacheteó! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡ME CACHETEÓ!

- ¿Cuál es tu puto problema? - gruñí enojado.

- La pregunta es, ¿Cuál es _tu_ puto problema? - dijo ella de repente enojada ¿Qué pasa con las mujeres? _Definitivamente_ son un dolor de cabeza, que nadie, _nadie_ en este planeta los entiende, ni si quiera ellas mismas. - ¿Por qué rompiste con ella? ¿Porqué lo hiciste por teléfono? ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? y, ¿Por qué, por qué actúas como si nada después de esto? ¡Hey!, tu la amas, siempre lo hiciste, cuando eramos pendejos, yo siempre era la que estaba tocando el violín y ustedes dos ni si quiera se daban cuenta, no se daban cuenta del amor que emanan. Son unos pendejos idiotas, y tú por todo lo que has hecho, _sé_ que amas a Bella, lo sé, así que dame una buena explicación por la que te mandaste tan jodida cagada, antes de que te rompa la cara y de paso te dejo sin herencia. - amenazó ella.

Yo me minimicé frente a ella, nunca la había visto tan enojada y tan... ¿cómo decirlo? _Salvaje. _Yo tampoco tenía la menor idea. Bueno sí.  
Cuando comencé a salir con Bella, oficialmente de novios, me prometí a mi mismo que no iba a esclavizarla a mi lado. Que iba a durar a lo sumo medio año. No quería que durara tanto. _(8) No fue mi intención que esto llegara tan lejos como lo hizo, no fue mi intención acercarme tanto a ella, y compartir lo que compartimos, No fue mi intención enamorarme, pero lo hice, y sé que tampoco fue su intención enamorarse de mí, pero también sé que lo hizo.(8)_

Sabía desde siempre que no le convenía a Bella, yo quería ser un músico, un pianista, un compositor grande, como John Lennon. Pero eso solo era un sueño, no quería que Bella se atara a mi, por que quizá esto solo fue un enamoramiento de adolescente, y quizá ella si me ame ahora, pero después, después todo será diferente, ella buscará su camino y yo el mío. Quiero que ella sea feliz, que tenga a alguien que le pueda dar lo que yo no puedo. Mis padres siempre fueron humildes y no me falto nada cuando pequeño, pero mi padre siempre dijo que tenía que trabajar duro, para que cuando sea grande, pueda mantener a mi mujer, y sé que Bella es la mujer que amo, pero... No la puedo mantener, no puedo darle lo que quiere, y si la amo, tengo que dejarla libre. Por mucho que me cueste.

Soy lo suficientemente cobarde, por que no pude terminar esta relación cara a cara. Soy una basura, pero... Este tiempo que llevo sin ella, me ha hecho ver que no puedo estar sin ella, no, no puedo. Y fui lo suficientemente idiota para echarlo a perder, solo tengo la esperanza que algún día ella me entienda.

_- _Yo... - antes de que pudiera dar una explicación...

- ¡Bella! - grito Tanya. ¿Bella? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? o sea, si ella tiene que ver, es por ella que Tanya esta _así_. Y me dí cuenta que ella estaba allí, y que quizá había escuchado lo que dijimos y como es su imaginación, se hizo la media película.

- ¡Bella! - grité yo ahora. Y ella parecía no escucharnos, o eso fingía, la conocía demasiado bien. Ella aceleró su paso y yo también. Corrimos rápidamente hasta alcanzarla, me pare frente a ella, que se detuvo, tenía la cabeza agachada, haciendo que yo no pudiera ver su rostro. - Bella - llamé.

- Muevete - susurró despacito sin mirarme.

- Bella - dije tomandola de los hombros - esto no es lo que parece

- Te creo - respondió quitando mis manos de sus hombros - Ahora, muevete

- No seas testaruda, por favor... Mirame - ella levanto la vista, y mató la imagen que ví, Estaba mas palida de lo normal, con ojeras y ahora mismo, tenía los ojos hinchados con las lagrimas que quieren salir. Quizá ella no veía como estaba, quizá ella se consideraba normal, pero no, no lo estaba. - Bella.

- Te repito, muevete - dijo con la voz quebrada

- Bella - dijo Tanya - Esto...

- Muevanse - dijo un poco mas fuerte - No me interesa lo que estan haciendo los dos, yo solo vine aquí para divertirme, así que dejenme libre y sigan con lo suyo.

_Mierda. _Ella se imaginó cualquier cosa.

- Yo los dejo solos mejor - dijo Tanya alejandose

- Bella, antes de que digas nada, esto no es lo que parece, con Tanya no tenemos nada, ella solo vino aquí para visitarme y...

- ¿Qué parte de no me interesa no entendiste, imbécil? - dijo alzando la voz, ella estaba enojada, y no la culpo pero, soy muy idiota y, agh, no tiene perdón lo que hice...

- Yo... Perdóname Bella - dije abrazándola. Ella seguía allí, quieta, sin moverse. Y Tanya tenía razón en todo, yo si la amaba y era un idiota por haberla dejado - Soy un idiota.

- ¿Por qué? - susurró contra mi hombro - Solo quiero saber el por qué

- Porque no te con... - antes de que pudiera continuar, ella tapo mi boca con su mano. Se separó de mi y me miró.

- No digas que no te convengo - dijo irritada - Porque si esa fue la estúpida razón por la que me dejaste, bueno, dejame decirte que eres un imbécil, idiota, testarudo y que mejor ni te molestes en hablarme.

- Bueno, pero tienes que entender mi punto de vista antes.

- ¿Y cuándo has entendido tu mi punto de vista? - murmuro con el ceño fruncido, se cruzo de brazos - Habla

- Cuando pequeño, me educaron con la idea de que tenia que trabajar mucho y que tenia que mantener a la mujer de mi vida y a mis hijos. Y cuando decidí ser músico,dije que era solo un sueño, y que estaba dispuesto a dar todo. No creí que fuera a conseguir nada, pero tenía fe. Cuando tu llegaste, pensé que era solo algo de adolescentes y que no iba a hacer que esto durara mas de medio año. Por que, el día en que llegue a fracasar, no tendré nada que darte y bueno, no quería atarte a mi vida...

- Ya veo - murmuró asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Sábes una cosa? Eso vale caca para mi - dijo sentándose en la banca - Por que, a mi cuando pequeña, me educaron diciendo que tenía que comer sanito para crecer bien, que tenía que estudiar para tener una carrera, tenía que hacer cosas buenas y no tenía que portarme mal para que Santa Claus me trajera regalos...

- ¿Y eso... Qué tiene que ver? - pregunte confundido

- Exactamente, ese es el punto, veo que entendiste mi punto de vista... ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestra relación?

- Pero Bella, entiéndeme...

- Lo entiendo... ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué si lo entiendo? ¿Vas a seguir de por vida, dejando las cosas que quieres por miedo a fracasar? Te pongo una cosa, ¿Y qué pasa si triunfas? ¿Qué pasa si eres famoso y te codiciarán todas las mujeres? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a volver a mí, por que ahora aseguraras de que podrás mantenerme? Eso es absurdo Edward, No quiero tu dinero, no quiero tu mantensión, te quiero a ti. ¿Sabes que ahora estamos en el siglo XXI y que las mujeres salen a trabajar? - dijo burlonamente, Me puse de rodilla, y ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos - No pienses en el futuro, no huyas por que tengas miedo a perder, Ponle el pecho a las balas, y no pienses tanto en el mañana, piensa en el hoy, en el ahora. Disfrútalo. Y entiendeme tu una cosa, yo te amo, punto. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Estaba siendo un total y completamente idiota, no podía pensar en el mañana, por que el futuro es hoy, mi futuro es Bella, y si fracasaba siempre hay otras opciones. En la vida se gana, y se pierde. ¿Pero quien sabe lo que va a ganar y lo que va a perder?

- 2 cosas... ¿Me perdonas? - dije poniendo carita de perro mojado. Ella sonrió y me dio un beso.

- Segunda y última vez. Esta es la última vez que voy a aguantar tu inseguridad y tu complejo de inferioridad. No estoy aquí para aguantar tus pendejadas y tu, no te convengo, y tu no soy bueno para ti. Eso es caca para mis oídos.

- Segundo... ¿Quieres...

- Si - dijo sin que yo le dijera y me besó.

- ¡Hey!, pero todavía no lo he pedido...

- Leo mentes - bromeó, me acercó y me abrazó - que sea la última vez por favor, tienes que estar seguro de tí mismo, yo te amo y estare contigo en las buenas y en las malas, entiéndelo - susurró en mi oídos y asentí con la cabeza. Ella tenía razón.

- ¿Vamos al departamento? - pregunté, nos paramos y caminando hacia la salida escuchamos una música.

Era Tanya que estaba tocando el violín detrás de nosotros.

- _(9) Why de birds suddenly appears, everytime you are near - _cantó desafinando un poco - _Just like Edward, they want to be close to you...(9) _Creo que se estaban olvidando de alguien cuando se estaban llendo - dijo con un puchero

- A todo esto... - murmuro Bella confundida - ¿Qué hacías tu aquí? - Tanya rápidamente se sonrojo, nunca lo había echo.

- ¡Hey Tanya, al fin te encuentro! - dijo una voz masculina detrás de nosotros - ¿Vamos a mi departamento? Te quiero mostrar algo - dijo sonriendo el tipo ese, era alto, tenía el cabello rubio, y ojos celeste. Justo el tipo de hombre de Tanya, creo que se lo tenía bien guardado, mire a Bella y contuvimos una sonrisa burlona - ¿Estabas con compañía? - dijo al notar nuestra presencia - Hola me llamo Josh, Josh Gallahger, un gusto - dijo extendiendo la mano

- Hola - dije dandole un apretón...

- ¿Y, Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Bella, Tanya penso que se iba a salvar, pero no, a Bella no se le olvida los temas tan rápidamente

- A, a, a... - Tartamudéo - A Patearle el trasero a Edward por su puesto, alguién tenía que darle el merecido... - Seguramente nadie le creyó.

- ¿Y yo qué? - dijo Josh con un puchero. En efectivo, _nadie_ le creyó.

- Tu, tu nada. - dijo Tanya caminando con un sonrojo espantoso, era tan graciosas a veces. Josh se nos adelanto y camino junto a Tanya - Ash, ¿No te cansas verdad? - se paro y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Aw, que tiernos - dijo Bella a mi lado

- ¿Quieren ver lo que tengo en mi departamento? - preguntó Josh entusiasmado

- Seguro - dije con una sonrisa.

Y Bella tenía razón. No hay que ver el mañana, hay que ver el ahora, por que el futuro es hoy, mi futuro es Bella, y voy a disfrutarlo.

_**Fin**_

_**o..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**__**..-..o**_

_****__**(1)...(1) = All About you - McFly**_

_****__**(2)...(2)= Write you a Song - Plain Whites T's**_

_****__**(3)...(3)= Shine On - Jet**_

_****__**(4)...(4)= All my Loving - The Beatles**_

_****__**(5)...(5)= Hey there Delilah - **__****__**Plain Whites T's**_

_****__****__****__**(6)...(6)= Cry - Rihana**_

_****__****__****__**(7)...(7)= I'm a Believer - Smash Mouth**_

_****__****__****__**(8)...(8)= A lonely September - **__****__**Plain Whites T's**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**(9)...(9)= Close to you - The Carpenters**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**Allí esta el listado de canciones. Escuchenlas, se los recomiendo. Ojala que le haya gustado el Fic :D**_


End file.
